


Next Avengers; New Power

by WriterKid123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers
Genre: Other avengers and X-men, Too many to really name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: The new Avengers are cleaning up the world, getting rid of the robots Ultron had set up in every city. But upon coming across a teen in a holding cell, their world turns upside down, especially with the reason Ultron had kept the teen alive. (Also, I have no idea what to rate this, so I'm just gonna rate it for teens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

Everything was going well, after the fight with Ultron, the new Avengers began dealing with his forces in cities. They had most of the world freed from the grips of Ultron, and in a matter of a few months, the world seemed to be getting back to its normal self again. The teens began rebuilding the Avengers tower. It wasn’t that hard to do, since Ultron kept it the same, only making some fixable changes in their eyes. Especially since they had the blueprints of the old tower.

The last outpost the new group of avengers had to stop was set up in the center of New York. Though it was different from other buildings they’ve gone through. After beating all the machines in the building, the group went about getting ready to bring the building down but stopped when Azari called them over to the computers.

“There seems to be some sort of a holding cell?” Azari told them as James squinted his eyes. “Wait a minute, look at this.” Black Panther told James pulling up a video feed. The video was showing the basement, in the center of the room was an electric holding cell. And in the middle of the cell, on a very thin mattress was a teen boy. He didn’t seem to hear what was going on outside the cell.

James, Azari, Torunn, Henry, and Francis Barton stared in shock as they saw gun turrets surrounding the cage when the camera zoomed out. And in the room were close to ten adaptoids. James studied the room before nodding to the others. “Alright, here’s the plan. Torunn you’ll go in first, take out the gun turrets. Azari you find a way to drain that cell to free the teen. Henry, Francis, and I will do our best to keep the adaptoids at bay.” James informed the others as they walked down the halls of the building. When they got to the elevator, Torunn smirked, twirling her sword a bit.

The teen in the cell paced back and forth in the cell. He noticed the adaptoids tensing up. Though he couldn’t hear a thing. The room he was in was soundproof, so the teen was unable to hear anything other than what he did. He sat on the mattress tapping his feet on the ground, resting his head on the wall of the cell. As the elevator door opened, Torunn was the first one out, she moved so fast the adaptoids didn’t even know what was happening at first.

Francis pulled back an arrow hitting an adaptoid in its head. James jumped forward doing a small roll before throwing his shield hitting two other adaptoids. Henry popped up in front of another robot, punching it before shrinking back down dodging a hit by the adaptoid he punched. Azari ran over to the cell placing his hand on the cell. Though as soon as he did that, he removed it getting a large shock from the cage.

As Azari got to the cage, the teen inside the cell stood up staring wide-eyed at the group of teens fighting outside. Azari looked around the cage before taking a deep breath. “Time to overload this thing,” Azari whispered quietly before slamming his hands to the cage. The kid tensed up again before shouting began to fill the cell. The teen winced as he heard the noise, covering his ears. “Come on dude, get out of there! I can’t hold this thing open forever!” Azari called out.

Francis looked over at the two, noticing the teen wasn’t even moving he flipped his bow so it folded in on itself. He ran over grabbing the teen yanking him out of the cell. “Come on, get moving. To the elevator!” Francis told him as the teen still tensed up following as he was dragged out of the cell.

The teen shoved the archer off of him before running back to the cell. As the last Adaptoid was finished off, Henry popped in front of the teen preventing him from getting back to the cell. The teen grunted and started squirming trying to push Pym off of him. “D-does anyone else want to help with him?” Henry asked as he struggled to keep the teen still. Francis rolled his eyes pulling out a sedative bow. The archer pierced the teen’s skin, and the sedative took effect immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the newly reformed Avengers tower, The group got to a sound dampening room. “I’ll start working on making some sort of hearing aid for him,”

“I don’t think what he needs is a device that helps him hear,” Francis spoke as Henry chuckled a bit.

“Well, a hearing aid would help someone hear things, but the sort of hearing aid I’m talking about is a sound dampening hearing aid,” Henry explained.

“So, I’m assuming in the meantime, one of us should tell him?” James asked as the others looked into the room, seeing the teen was looking around the room. The room itself was just like his cell, except for the even comfier bed. He tilted his head as he examined the room. Just as he got to the other side of the room, the door opened. Stepping into the room was Francis, a visible frown on his face. The teen perked up a bit tilting his head as the door shut. He was a bit shocked that the door shutting was completely silent.

“So, can I get a name for you?” Francis asked as politely as he could. The teen tensed up and twitched his head a little rubbing his ear with his shoulder. “Right, sorry about that,” Francis cleared his voice, lowering his voice down so it was comfortable for him. “Can you even speak at all?”

“Y-yes I can speak. I’m not a primate,” The teen spoke quietly, but rather rudely as Francis raised his brows in shock at the attitude.

“Never called you a primate. So, I’ll ask again. Do you have a name? And don’t worry about the sound. Henry is working on a hearing aid sound dampener thingy for you,” Francis explained as the teen looked around the room.

“M-my name is Zachariah. A-although Ultron calls me Zach.” The teen whispered back and Francis looked back to the others who were watching from the window.

“Zachariah? Quite the name, it means ‘God Remembers’ in Hebrew. I’m Francis Barton, son of Hawkeye,” The archer said keeping his voice quiet. He then pointed to the four standing at the window. “From the left moving to the right, that’s James Rodgers son of Captain America and Black Widow. Then there’s Azari, son of Black Panther and Storm. Next to him is Torunn, daughter of Thor and Sif. Lastly the kid making you some hearing aids, Henry Pym, Jr. Son of giant man and Wasp.” Francis smiled a little before turning to Zachariah. “So who are your parents? Have to be powerful enough for Ultron to lock you up in that cell,”

Zachariah shrugged softly looking around. “Yeah, I have no idea who any of those people are. And as far as who my parents are, I have no idea. I was raised by Ultron.” And as he said that, Henry walked into the room, not saying anything as he walked up to the two teens. Henry gave a sincere smile holding his hand open, showing two hearing aids, though they didn’t look like normal ones. They were completely clear and see-through. 

Zachariah eagerly took the aids, putting them in. As soon as he put them in, they began to work. “How are they?” Henry asked in a normal voice, the teens watching in shock as Zachariah didn’t flinch or anything. Zach touched his ears before smiling excitedly.

“This is awesome!” He chuckled jumping up and down a little as James and the others smiled happily seeing his reaction. “I want to go outside! Ultron never really let me out of that tiny room!” Zach told the others running to the door but as he stepped out of the room, the four teens stepped in front of him.

“Sorry, but we can’t let you do that just yet. Ultron isn’t known to keep someone alive and in a cell. He was more of a ‘kill on sight’ kind of robot.” Francis told Zachariah who turned around looking at him. “So, until we find out why, we can’t let you just go out and wander the city. You’ll need to stay in the tower.”

“No,” Zachariah said clearly as he crossed his arms. “I’m not going to be locked up for another sixteen years. I’m going outside, I’m getting fresh air, sunlight, and there’s nothing you six can do to stop me,” Zachariah said as he began to walk past the others until Torunn placed her sword in front of him.

“Zach, we really don’t want to hurt you. We’re here to protect you,” James told him the group getting a bit tense staring at him. Zachariah let a low growl out before slamming his foot into the sword, getting it stuck in the wall. He then grabbed Torunn’s wrist spinning around slamming his elbow into her face knocking her to the ground. Zach then slammed his foot into James’ shield knocking him to the ground. Azari slashed his claws at the new teen, who took a step to the left dodging it, before grabbing his arm throwing him down the hall.

“Do not move!” Francis ordered as he had an arrow pulled back aimed at the teen. Zachariah took a step forward and Francis didn’t hesitate to fire the arrow. The arrow hit the wall, and as the teen smirked, a loud glass shattering noise emitted from it. Zachariah screamed in pain as Henry popped up behind him, taking the hearing aids off.  
Zachariah fell to his knees covering his ears. “T-turn it off!” He screamed curling up into a fetal position with his hands still over his ears. Francis took his time turning the noise off and walked over to Zach, placing noise-canceling headphones on him. As he looked up at Francis, the archer mouthed to the teen.

“Can you behave now? So we can talk and not fight?” He asked the teen nodded softly while Francis and Henry helped him into the sound dampened room. Zach’s hands were shaking badly as he took the headphones off. Without saying a word, Francis put the hearing aids back into Zach’s ears. The constant ringing in his ears seemed to stop when the hearing aids went back in.

“So, you have no idea who the Avengers are? Or what’s been going on the last decade and a half?” Henry questioned tilting his head while James, Azari, and Torunn walked into the room. Zach shook his head softly doing his best to stop his hands from shaking in pain.

“N-not really. Ultron never told me about anything. He didn’t even really ever talk to me. The only time I ever saw him was about once a year when he’d open the cell to let me be able to hear. Though, in the last two years, at least I think two years, he hadn’t shown up.” Zach whispered quietly, rubbing the back of his head. As James was about to say something, the tower’s alarms began to go off before the group felt an explosion go off.


	2. Chapter Two

Zach flinched as the explosion went off. He followed the rest of the new Avengers upstairs to the main lobby of the Avengers tower. When they got to the room with the balcony, the group saw a dismembered robot lying in the middle of the room. “These robots are just getting more confident each day. Which I thought would be impossible with them being robots and all,” A teen boy chuckled as he dropped to the ground from the ceiling.

The teen boy looked over at the group of kids running and waved to them. As he was about to say something, a gust of wind blew past him and a teen girl appeared a bit ahead of him smiling. “We’re back from around the world!” The girl laughed looking at them waving. All of her clothes were black but had hints of blue on them.

“Maybe you guys would wanna wait for those who can’t climb a building or run super fast?” A girl suggested as the elevator door opened. The girl was wearing a red jacket with ripped jeans. Her hair was a strawberry red color as a kid in mostly green followed closely behind her. “Who’s the new kid?” She asked as the four new kids saw who she was talking about.

“Right, uh this is Zachariah. Ultron had them locked in a soundproof cell.” James informed the others before he looked at Zach pointing to the four other teens. “Alright, that’s Benjamin, son of Peter Parker aka Spiderman and M.J. Then there’s Luna Maximoff she’s the daughter of Pietro Maximoff. Then there’s Rachel Grey who is the daughter of Jean Grey and Cyclops. The kid behind her is Loki Jr. the son of Loki, no one knows who his mother is though,” James informed Zach who seemed even more lost than before.

“Yeah, he still has no idea who any of those people are,” Francis said as he cleared his throat. Loki Jr tilted his head at the new kid. Just as Loki Jr was about to say hi, the alarm began to go off.

_“Young Avengers, sorry to bother you, but I’ve detected a power source underground. You may want to go take a look,”_ Jarvis, newly restored, spoke up causing Zachariah to jump a bit.

“Right, Benjamin, Francis, Loki, and Rachel, you four stay here in case any of Ultron’s minions come looking for Zachariah. Everyone else, with me.” James told them, the group nodded, the four James called out to watch Zach looked at the teen who was too busy looking up at the ceiling, presumingly looking for where the voice of Jarvis came from.

“So, what is your power?” Loki Jr asked as he walked up to Zach. The teen looked over at the son of the trickster tilting his head.

“I, uh don’t have one? If I do then Ultron never told me about it.” Zach shrugged looking at the four teens who were left to watch him. “So, the original Avengers. Who were they? Were they good guys?”

“Yes, the Avengers were the earth’s greatest heroes. Before Ultron gained so much power, the Avengers were unstoppable.” Rachel chuckled while Francis set his bow down on the table in the room. “And don’t forget about the X-Men. Group of mutant heroes.”

“All of whom are dead,” A voice spoke up from the hole in the wall from earlier. The four turned to see a shiny blue Ultron floating in the air. Zachariah’s eyes widened as he backed up a little. “Awe don’t be shy little Zachariah. I’m sorry about leaving you alone for two years. I’ll make it up to you after killing these children.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When James and the others got to the underground area, they were shocked to see it looked like a scientific laboratory. At the end of a long hallway, the group found a large white steel door. “Henry, do you think you can open that door?” James asked and Henry didn’t waste any time in starting to work on the lock.

“Little children, are you lost?” A robotic voice spoke causing the five teens to jump and turned around. At the other end of the hallway was Ultron, but not the same one they fought. This Ultron was a golden color.

“Henry, stay on the door!” James told the new Wasp. James threw his shield at Ultron while Torunn threw her sword at him as well. The Ultron clone stopped the shield and used it to hit the sword away. Azari made his claws extend out before running at the robot. Luna raced towards the robot as well while James called the shield back to him.

Torunn and James both charged at Ultron as well. Azari jumped onto the wall before slashing the robot. As he did that, Luna kicked him in the side. Ultron got shoved to the side and James slammed the shield into Ultron’s face and Torunn did the same thing the Hulk did to the original Ultron and sliced him in half. “Aha! I got it, guys!” Henry called out to the other four teens. As the doors opened, the five teens stared in shock at what they were staring at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachariah ducked down and ran outside on the Avenger Tower balcony as the Ultron clone threw Benjamin across the lounge. Loki, Rachel, and Francis were all beat as well. Even though this Ultron was weaker than the original, he was still stronger than the four teens. He turned around staring at Zachariah who was standing on the edge of the balcony. “Zach, get down from there. You could slip and fall,”

“Stay away from me!” Zach shouted as the back of his left shoe slowly slid over the edge. Ultron didn’t seem fazed by this. Though, being a robot he didn’t seem fazed by anything.

“Go on, fall down, my robots are fast enough to catch you. And when I do get you again, that little hearing-aid you have will be your worse nightmare,” Ultron warned, his tone threatening before a sudden thunderous boom went off in the sky and a lightning bolt hit Ultron, making the clone explode into thousands of pieces. And in the place of where the clone was, was now Thor, the god of thunder. Though Zachariah didn’t know who it was.

“Zachariah get off the edge!” Francis shouted running to the balcony. Zachariah tensed up a bit, his foot slipping. Thankfully for Zach though, Francis got to him before he was out of reach, and the teen archer pulled the kid up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Azari, they can’t be real, can they?” James asked as the five teens walked into the room. Scientific testing containers were filling the room, and the containers were the avengers. Every last one of them. Even the X-Men were in the containers. But none of them looked old, not even Tony. Not anymore, they all looked younger. Almost like when they were in their prime again. As they looked at each container, the teens were getting a bit scared. The loud hiss that filled the room didn’t help put the teens at ease. They all looked around, backing up into a circle.

“Pym, mind telling us what’s going on?” Torunn questioned looking over at Henry who was staring in awe.

“The containers, they don’t have any more power. Which means they’re opening! We should call the others, get them down here to help get our parents back to the Tower.” Henry chuckled looking at his friends. James gulped watching as Steve and Natasha slowly got up from their containers, stumbling a little as they tried to walk. James acted quickly catching the two helping them stand up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say it felt unreal, would be an understatement. When the Avengers and X-Men walked into the tower, the four teens left behind to watch over Zach were in shock. Even Thor was shocked to see his once believed dead teammates were alive. They all had a celebration of sorts. While Tony, Bruce, and the kids informed them of what had happened while they were gone, Zachariah was sitting outside on the balcony. Of course, Zachariah was new to Tony and Bruce since they were caught before the young heroes found him. Steve watched Zachariah from inside, seeing how the kid didn’t even bother looking back at them.

“And while we were fighting robots in California, Torunn thought it’d be funny to nearly behead all of us,” James was telling Natasha, his mother, stories about their adventures so far. It was a bit weird for Torunn to see her friends, people with who she has fought in battle with, acting like they were little children. Of course, she knew that they were all happy to see their parents after believing them to be dead for their entire lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hmm, so this is the cell he was held in?” Tony asked rubbing his chin softly, he and Bruce down in the lab. While the others got to know their kids or got some well-needed sleep, they wanted to know more about Zachariah, and exactly why Ultron was keeping them alive. And how he got them to stay young, and how he de-aged Tony and Bruce.

_“Indeed sir, Pym was able to scan it and not only does it appear to be a fully soundproof cell, but also it appears that it was made to drain power and feed it into a power source,”_ Jarvis informed the billionaire scientist. Bruce fixed his glasses as he examined the data from the scans and the blueprints for the machine. 

“It looks like the power source was run underground, to where we were stored,” Bruce muttered softly, showing it to Tony.

“If that’s right, and what I’m thinking is right as well, then I think I may know why that kid was so important to Ultron,” Tony said standing up slowly as Bruce followed him when he began heading to the door.

“Tony? What’re you doing?” Bruce asked as the two made their way upstairs, where everyone was at. Tony didn’t say anything as he grabbed Zachariah by his arm and pulled him up dragging him off. Everyone else who was out in the main room immediately followed after them. Steve did not like the look Tony had on his face.

“H-hey! What’s your damage?!” Zachariah shouted before Tony let go of the kid’s arm only when they were in front of the sound dampening room.

“Tony? What’s the meaning of this?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms. Though the scientist didn’t say anything as he reached up pulling the hearing-aids out of Zach’s ears. James and the other young heroes were in a state of shock, Francis about to say something but couldn’t when Zachariah started shouting and covering his ears.

“Tony, give the kid back the hearing-aids!” T’Challa told him with a look of pure shock that Tony would be doing this. When Zach tried to get into the room, Tony grabbed him making sure he stood right outside of the room.

“Kid, I know it hurts, but you need to stay out for just a bit longer, and I need you to uncover your ears,” Tony told the teen as he was tearing up. Tony kept the kid outside until he began bleeding from his ears, and as soon as he saw blood, Tony pushed Zachariah into the room closing the door.

“Move, I need to check on him!” Francis shouted trying to push past Tony and Bruce, but the two stopped him. Zach was breathing heavily starting to stand up rubbing his ears. The blood was gone as if it was never even there. Tony scoffed a little in disbelief that his hunch was right.

“Tony, you better tell us what just happened and you better have a good excuse as to why you put him through that,” Steve warned glaring at Tony, who smirked at them.

“That kid in there? He’s an immortal,” Tony simply told them while all Zach could see from inside the room was the stares of people in utter shock.


	3. Chapter Three

“Tony, what on earth do you mean the kid is an immortal? How do you even know that?” Clint asked as he and the other adult avengers were pulled to the side while the young Avengers went to check on Zach.

“When Bruce and I were looking over the blueprints to the cell he was being held in, it was a cell that not only was the cell completely sound-proof, but it was also designed to drain his abilities. And the cords where his powers were drained into, ran deeper underground into the containers we were put in. Somehow Ultron was able to use the energy of Zach to make us younger.” Tony explained seeing that the others didn’t follow a word he said. Tony sighed softly looking at them.

“All that says about him is he has regenerative health. What we’re asking is did you know, for a one hundred percent fact, that he was immortal when you put him through that?” Steve questioned the brilliant billionaire, the rest of the avengers wanting to know the same thing.

Tony sighed deeply shaking his head. “No. I did not know for a hundred percent. But if I didn’t have a strong enough reason, I wouldn’t have done it. Steve, you guys don’t know how much I’ve changed. I’m not as irresponsible as before,” Tony told them getting looks of disbelief from the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As their parents talked outside of the room the Young Avengers, who were still awake, were with Zach who kept his ears covered, still hearing a ringing in his head. None of them said anything, not wanting to make it worse for him. Francis sat down on the bed next to Zachariah. The teen archer slowly placed his hands on Zach’s arms, gently pulling them down. Still, no one said anything, and it remained completely silent until Zach put the hearing aids back into his ears.

After he got the hearing aids put back in, Zach looked up at the door seeing Steve standing at the door. “Let’s go, guys, Zachariah here should get some sleep. We all should get some sleep,” Stever said and the teens nodded leaving. As Francis stood up, Zachariah wanted to ask him to stay, but he didn’t want to seem like a bother, so he stayed quiet.

After a few hours, Zachariah came out of his room, looking around he saw some of the X-men asleep on the couch. The teen slowly made his way to the elevator and as he got in, and the door shut, a familiar robotic voice spoke up. _“Mr. Zachariah, may I ask where you plan on going?”_ Jarvis asked causing the teen tense up.

“I-I just want to go outside for a bit, I’ll be back in an hour! Please don’t tell the others? I-I haven’t seen the outside world my entire life. And right now this is my only chance. Please!” Zach pleaded not even knowing where he should be looking to be pleading to. He stood in silence for a few minutes before the elevator began to move again. When the doors opened up, Zach smiled seeing the exit to the tower. He happily rushed out, and the moment he got outside, he was hit with fresh air.

As he looked around he saw that so many people were out. And even though he never got to go outside before, he always heard from Ultron how noisy and populated New York was which is one reason why Ultron left the city alone, after of course he got rid of all the heroes in it. Zach looked around chuckling softly as he walked down the street. It didn’t take the teen long to reach times square. With all the lights and screens it felt like it was daytime. “Uhm, excuse me, could you tell me what year it is?” Zach asked a stranger passing by him.

“It’s two-thousand and eighteen.” The man scoffed at him before continuing on with his night. Zach tilted his head before he continued to walk down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when everyone woke up, everything seemed to be fine. Until Francis and James ran into the lounge, where everyone was. “Zachariah’s isn’t here!” Francis told the others, getting everyone’s attention.

“We were going to go see how he was doing after last night, but when we got into his room, he wasn’t even there,” James said while Steve, Tony, and Peter Parker got into their suits.

“Jarvis is the kid anywhere in the building?” Steve asked the AI while Azari looked over at James.

_“Sorry sir, but last night Zachariah wanted to go outside. He informed me he was only going to be out for an hour,”_ Jarvis informed the Captain, Francis’ eyes were wide in shock.

“Why would you let him out!? Ultron still has clones of himself out looking for Zach! Do you even know how dangerous him being out on the balcony is?!” Francis shouted as he grabbed his arrows and bow. As the teen picked his quiver and bow up, the tower’s alarm began to go off.

_“There appear to be former AIM synthoids in three locations. With a surge of un-identified energy in one spot,”_ Jarvis informed them, a screen appearing on the wall that was against the windows of the balcony.

“Natasha, Tony, James, Francis, and I will check the place with the surge. Clint, T’challa, Azari, and Thor, you take the synthoids in the park. Peter, Torunn, Henry, and Vision take the synthoids at times square. Remember to look out for each other. The world needs to know the Avengers are back, and no one will beat us again.” Steve said not noticing the largest smile from his son as he said that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachariah ran down the street, nearly getting hit with zaps from the synthoids. The teen took a sharp turn around the corner hopping through a small gap, into a public parking garage. “Run all you want Zachariah dear, my synthoids will always find you,” An Ultron clone spoke tauntingly as a synthoid jumped down in front of Zach. The teen came to a stop and fell backward rolling down the hill of the parking garage.

As the teen looked up, he flinched holding his arm over his face as the Ultron clone began to reach down to grab him. But after noticing an extra pair of feet in front of him, Zachariah slowly looked up, seeing a woman in an emerald green dress, with raven black hair that ran down to just below her shoulders.

“Ultron, you dare take my son and proceed to hide him from me. Send any more of your little toys after him and I will make sure to infect you with the most painful virus I can conjure,” The woman spoke in a dangerous tone before creating a blast of magic, causing the clone and synthoids to blow up. Zachariah’s eyes widened as he backed up from the woman as she turned around. “Zachariah, my dear little boy,” The woman spoke crouching down, lifting Zachariah’s chin up to make him look at her.

“D-don’t touch me!” Zach spat out as he slapped her hand away and stood up. “W-who the hell are you?” Zach asked while the woman smiled gently at him.

“I suppose it’s natural for Ultron to not tell you about me. My name is Morgan Le Fay, I’m your mother,” The sorceress said smiling walking up to the teen. She held her hand open, with her palm facing up. She gave another sweet smile to Zach as a thick, 5.5-inch by 8.5-inch spell book appeared in her hand. Zachariah tilted his head as Le Fay held the book out to him. The teen hesitantly picked the book up. “It’s a tradition for a grimoire to be passed down in a family.”

“Grimoire? What are you?!” Zach demanded to know before an arrow flew past the two, hitting the wall. Zach shot his head over, seeing Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, James, and Francis standing at the opening of the public parking garage.

“Morgan Le Fay, step away from the kid, now!” Tony ordered holding his hand up, his repulser ready to fire.

“Zach, get over here, now!” Francis told the teen with an arrow pulled back aimed at the witch. As Zach was about to walk over Le Fay stood in front of him.

“My son isn’t going anywhere with you!” Le Fay growled a bit and the others seemed shocked at what she said. As she raised her hand, lifting up sharp shards of cement from the ground.

“Stop it!” Zach shouted, getting between Le Fay and the Avengers. “P-please don’t fight, i-if you really are my mother, then why don’t you come back to the Avenger’s tower? Th-they were the ones who saved me.” Zachariah told Le Fay who dropped the cement shards.

“I can’t, I still have one more thing to get before I can. But you must stay inside until Ultron is fully dealt with. Maybe try practicing some of those spells,” Le Fay told the teen before she disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Zach cleared his throat before turning to the five avengers staring at him. Zach gave them a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, yeah smile all you want before getting back to the tower. You’re so grounded that coffins are going to be jealous,” Tony told the teen who looked at the ground walking over to the five.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the tower, Zachariah was sitting in the lounge, on the couch. He couldn’t flip a page of the grimoire Le Fay gave him without everyone watching. Though thankfully the tower was less crowded thanks to the X-men returning back to the school. Zachariah looked up from the book with a smile that said he was going to ask for something. “So, if I do have powers, when will I be able to get into a training room?” He asked, raising his brows looking at them seeing they had a shocked look on their faces.

“You will not be getting into a training room anytime soon. We’re having Strange take a look at that book before any spell is cast.” Tony informed the teen who frowned a bit as Doctor Strange glared at Tony.

“If that’s okay with you,” Doctor Strange spoke up gently as he sat next to Zachariah. “A grimoire will only allow a stranger to look at it if the owner allows it. So, may I see the grimoire? I promise to return it to you,” Zachariah took a minute to think about it, eventually placing the spellbook into Strange’s hands. Strange tilted his head, as he flipped through the book. “Interesting, there doesn’t seem to be any dark spells.” Strange spoke as the other Avengers in the room looked at him.

“Of course there aren’t any dark spells in that grimoire. Spells aren’t meant to be mixed together,” Le Fay spoke appearing behind the sofa, behind Zachariah. In her left hand was another grimoire the same size as the one she gave Zachariah, but the cover was pitch black. And floating behind her were a bunch of artifacts that had a dark, evil glow to them. “This is my dark grimoire,” Le Fay said, holding the book out to Strange.

“Woah, why are you just handing them over? What plan has your twisted little mind come up with?” Tony questioned knowing Strange was thinking the same thing.

“Well, I know I’ve done some questionable things in the past. But after Zachariah was taken from me, I was so angry, that I saw the errors of what I had done. And I’m hoping that giving over everything that’s infused with dark magic, will help the Avengers trust me.” Le Fay answered looking at Strange.

The sorcerer handed Zach the grimoire back before gently taking the dark grimoire from the witch. “So losing your child, if that is who Zachariah really is, has magically turned you good? I’m not buying it, lady,” Tony stated as Le Fay sighed quietly.

“Stark, if I wanted to, I could easily cast a spell to have my son believe you all are the bad guys. But I didn’t, I am trying so hard right now to show I am giving up dark magic.” Le Fay told the billionaire as her son stood up from the couch. “But if it would make it easier, I can go. Give the Avengers time to adjust to this, and to think about it.” And with that, Le Fay disappeared in a swirl of wind and smoke.

Zachariah scoffed a little standing up from the couch as he began to head towards his room. But Tony stepped in front of him. “Where are you going kid?” Tony questioned looking down at the kid who rolled his eyes.

“Going to my room. So move,” He said pushing past billionaire superhero. James and the other kid Avengers stared in shock at how the teen was acting. The young Avengers were up before any of their parents could say anything. They all went to check on the teen and when they got to his room, they watched as he screamed as loudly as he could, throwing the grimoire across his soundproof room.

After he screamed Zachariah took a deep breath. He didn’t know why he was so mad. He didn’t even know who Le Fay was. But he just felt like she was there to protect him. It could just be because she saved him from Ultron. He was conflicted, sure he didn’t know any of the past actions Le Fay did, but he wanted to know her if she was telling the truth. “Zach, you okay?” Francis asked quietly as he and the others slowly entered the room.

Zach turned around running his hand through his hair. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Zachariah said as he picked up the grimoire. “I just, I don’t understand why Tony is so untrusting of her. What horrific thing could she have done to make him hate her? And if he doesn’t want her here then why can’t I just go with her?”

“Because if Ultron was able to take you from her before he could more than likely do it again. At least being here, Ultron has more than just one person to go against.” James explained to the teen who sighed softly.

“Would a spar make you happy?” Torunn questioned smirking as the group saw Zachariah’s face light up. 

“Whoa, wait a moment,” James said as he stepped up between Torunn and Zachariah. “As much as I want to let you guys do this, I can’t. We don’t even have a functioning training room.”

“Hmm, so we shall battle in the common room!” Torunn announced with a large grin on her face. “We can show our parents just how ready we are to be Avengers and do missions on our own. And with some training, Zachariah can finally defend himself.” Torunn told them and with a look from Zachariah, who seemed like he was just begging to do this, James had no choice but to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back guys! I kinda hit a slump where I didn't want to write anything. But after some good old time alone, I have managed to get back into the groove of writing. I will be hitting you guys with some new chapters to this story and to the teen wolf one (if you guys even read the teen wolf one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, and yes the Teen Wolf Fanfic will be continued. Just wanting to try different shows and what not.


End file.
